


Seems Pale

by moondansr



Series: 2013 Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shows up while Sam is decorating for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Pale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts).



> This was written as part of [Wishlist 2013](http://wishlist-fic.livejournal.com) in response to the prompt from [verucasalt](http://verucasalt123.livejournal.com/): Cas tells Sam what he remembers about the nativity while they get ready for Christmas.
> 
> Disclaimer: Religion and history don’t always coincide. Decisions that I made were based on christian beliefs, historical facts and my own imagination. You may not agree with the views set forth in this story.

Dean was out which was just as well to Sam’s figuring. He had never been very into the holiday thing until he was about to die and by then… Sam shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. Rubbing his neck, he stood up to go get another box from beside the door. All of the decorations he’d ordered had arrived no more than fifteen minutes after Dean had gone out the door.

“Cas!” He was nose to nose with the angel who took a step back.

“I’m sorry, I just arrived.” Castiel looked all around the hotel room, his eyes finally stopping on the little nativity set Sam had just set up on top of the tv.

“Dean isn’t here.” Sam opened the box that held the tree. “What’s up?”

“I wasn’t looking for Dean.” Castiel went over to the tv and picked up the baby from the crib, turning it over and over while examining it.

“Oh? Well, I’m right here. You need something?”

“I’ve been thinking about the situation in Heaven and I think… this will not go well, Sam.”

Sam set the tree down and went over to Cas, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You want to talk about it? It’s felt like you’ve been avoiding us lately.”

“Yes, I’m not sure of the best action.” Castiel looked at the baby and shook his head. “You know Jesus was not so pale.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t,” Sam smiled slightly. “There are more questions than answers about that time. Even the two biblical references don’t match.”

Sam had actually spent some time reading the bible, more than once. He’d tried to make sense of it and wondered how much of the book could be taken literally.

“Have you read it in Latin?”

Sam shook his head.

“Don’t bother. It’s a waste of your time. The process of passing information on through prophets like that can be quite daunting. Each prophet has their own opinions, and they tend to color the information.”

“Were you there? There were supposed to be angels.”

“Of course there were angels.” Cas absently set the baby back in the manger crib. “I’ll help you put up the tree if you would like me to.”

“Sure.” Sam didn’t know why Cas was there in the first place, but he never minded spending time with the other man. They began setting up the tree and he tried asking again. “So, were you there?”

“Yes, my Garrison was part of the protection detail. Jesus was very important, as were his parents.”

Sam paused in decorating the tree, looking at Cas. “What was it like?”

“Messy, like most births and loud.”

“Did she really give birth in a manger?”

Castiel turned his eyes on Sam. “Is it concerning for you?” His brow was creased as he considered that.

“No, I just,” Sam shrugged, “I guess I want to know what’s true about a lot of things.”

“It was a cold night for them and they were supposed to stay with relatives but the home was full.” Castiel paused in the story and reached out to touch Sam. “There really wasn’t anything magical about the night. They were good people though, Mary and Joseph. I wished the best for them, though it wasn’t my place to.”

Then he took Sam’s hand and held it. “If things don’t go well in Heaven, I want you to promise me you’ll watch over your brother.”

Sam blinked at the sudden change of topic. “What? Cas, what’s going on?”

“Just promise me. As long as the two of you have each other I know it will turn out somehow.”

Frowning, Sam looked into Cas’ eyes but he didn’t see any answers in them. Much like the Nativity he seemed to be unable to find the right questions. “I always look after Dean and Dean looks after me. It’s what we do.”

Cas seemed satisfied with that, nodding. “Thank you Sam.” Then the angel was gone, just as abruptly as he’d shown up.


End file.
